The Craziest Feeling
by RatedRAngel
Summary: Leah Rosentine's been through so much in her past and she finally makes her dream come true when she makes it in the WWE.But everyone knows that it is never safe when you're alone.What happens when Leah joins the hottest group in WWE History,The Shield. And falls in love with the most dangerous man in the WWE,Dean Ambrose? And catches The Viper's eye...can Dean protect her?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just a little note here guys! This story starts right about the time when The Authority era started!**_

* * *

_Training_

_Leah winced and blew out air as she took yet another bump. Her bestfriend motioned for her to get up and she obeyed. She took another fall, one after the other, repeatedly until she was told to stop. It doesn't matter how long, you've been doing this, years...it doesn't matter. You never get used to the pain, at least Leah didn't. But she wasn't gonna give up. This was her dream, and now that she was a quarter of an inch away from it, she wasn't going to give up now._

_"Good!", April (AKA AJ Lee) smiled, "You're getting better!"_

_Leah gave her a friendly smile _

_"Am I gonna be on the card?", Leah asked hopefully, as she ran at the ropes. The only way to get better is to do it over and over again_

_"Yeah, you are actually. Making your debut"_

_Leah stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her friend_

_"April, are you serious?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Oh my god! I am soo happy!", she exclaimed_

_"I'm happy for you hun, but remember to stay focused! Now we are not done here, you wanna get better?", April asked_

_"You want to be great in this business, you gotta train. And that's what I'm here for. You're making your debut tonight, so when you get out there, you want the fans to be wondering who you are when you leave. Now let's try the bumps again", Leah sighed and got in position. April was already up on the main roster and was amazing. Her character, 'AJ Lee', fit her perfectly. She had never seen any woman do crazy better than her, not even Victoria, and Victoria was one of her inspirations._

_Leah winced again as she took another bump_

* * *

_NXT_

_Leah was pacing back and forth. She was excited at first and now she was literally trying to stop herself from running up the walls. This was her time...this was it. Ever since she was a kid she's wanted this and now it's time. She kept rubbing her hands together, as if it was winter time and she was outside. Her opponent was Sasha Banks and Summer Rae would be coming to the ring with her. She heard Sasha's music blare through the arena and she immediately tensed. She was considering running out of the building but she saw Hunter and Stephanie from far away and knew that, that wasn't an option. She quickly made her way to the gorilla area and waiting for her music to hit._

_**"Headstrong" by Trapt**_

_Her heart clenched as she stepped from behind that curtain for the first time. The lights were going off, pink and black, as the lighting dimmed down. _

_"And her opponent, from Mobile, Alabama...Leah!"_

_Her music was pumping loudly, flooding her ears. Something else took over her body, and she wasn't afraid anymore. She smiled big and held up the rock and roll sign. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, jumping on the ropes and holding up her sign again._

_Her music died down as her and Sasha stood across from each other. Sasha was making remarks towards her, looking back at Summer as they both laughed at Leah. But Leah wasn't paying attention to that, like April had told her. Stay focused, don't let anyone get inside your head and most of all...Never trust anyone in the WWE_

_Sasha and Leah locked up and Sasha took an illegal shot by kneeing Leah in the stomach. Leah gasped and fell to the mat, holding her stomach as Sasha pranced around the ring with a big smile on her face. She stopped and did that little thing that she always does, Leah didn't know what the hell to call it, but it was pissing her off. While Sasha was still turned around, she came up behind her and jerked her leg, making Sasha fall face first into the mat. Leah took the opportunity and covered her_

_1..._

_2..._

_Sasha kicked out and Leah got her up, throwing her into one of the turnbuckles. Leah gave her a high kick to the mid-section, followed by a backhand chop. She then flipped Sasha over her, initiating a hold._

_Sasha threw her head back, catching Leah right in the mouth. Leah fell backwards as she held her mouth. Sasha climbed on top of her and began throwing multiple punches to her face._

_"Hey! Come on Sasha!", the ref yelled before starting his count_

_Sasha stopped when the ref got on 4, but she was still on top of Leah, holding her by her hair._

_It was then that Leah remembered a move that April had taught her. Sasha was too busy, trash talking Leah to Summer, but she still had a good grip on Leah's hair. Leah arched her back, rolling both her and Sasha over, countering into a pinning position._

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_**"Headstrong" by Trapt**_

_Leah couldn't believe that it had actually worked! She hadn't even tried it before! April had done it on her and tried to get Leah to do it. But Leah thought it was too complicated and that she would never be able to do it, right. After many failed attempts of trying to persuade her, April gave up on it. _

_The referee raised Leah's hand, and she looked around the arena, looking at the crowd clap for her._

_Leah left the ring and slapped a few hands, when she got on top of the stage she looked into the ring, watching as Sasha threw a fit._

* * *

_BACKSTAGE AT RAW (A few months later)_

_April was the only person Leah really knew so, sometimes she would come to a Raw show and hang out backstage in April's Locker Room. April was the Divas Champion, so that meant she could have her very own Locker Room._

_She had been waiting on April to come back. April had to leave because it was time for her match, so Leah waited quietly for her to come back. She was sitting on a chair, in front of the monitor in April's room that let her watch the show. She had watched April's match and once again, she had blew Leah away. Sometimes she wondered why, April was her friend. No one else in the business had even cared to ask who she was. It had been about a year ago, not long at all, that she had met April. Leah had not the first damn clue of how to wrestle, but she had a dream, and that was good enough for April. And ever since they met, April and Leah had just clicked. Leah was still pretty young, 21 to be exact and April was the sister she never had. Like a big sister. April kept her in line, whenever she would try to do something that was stupid, April would sit her down and talk to her. Making sure her head was straight, and the one thing that she would always love her for...was being there. And April also taught her how to wrestle. Every single thing she knew, to be exact. She sometimes thought about where her life would be if she hadn't met April, that one night backstage at a Raw Show._

_April entered the room, closing the door behind her as she held a towel in her hand. The show came back on air and Triple H's song blared through the arena. Since they were just backstage, the guitar chord made the walls rumble. _

_Out walked Triple and Stephanie, holding hands and The Shield not too far behind them. Leah had watched the PPV the night before, and watched as Daniel Bryan was screwed out of the WWE Championship. Leah couldn't believe that they'd actually do Daniel like that. She felt so sorry for him...but then again...we all remember how Triple H and Stephanie used to be.._

_Remember the Mcmahon-Helmsley era?_

_They all entered the ring and Hunter's music died down as he and Stephanie grabbed a mic. She wasn't listening to anything they were saying but her eyes did travel to the three men standing behind them._

_The Shield._

_She had heard about them. Well, actually, she had heard not to fuck with them. And now she completely understood why. I mean look at them! They could make even the largest man, fall to his knees, pleading for them to spare him his life. _

_She then started thinking of Security..she bet that, that would be the safest place to be if you were new in the WWE._

_She began thinking a lot of things, and then her curiosity finally piqued her._

_"April", she called_

_"Huh?", April replied_

_"What do you know about The Shield?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_April stopped what she was doing and looked directly at Leah. And when April still hadn't responded to her, Leah turned around and seen how shocked April was, she had stopped,mid-dressed._

_Finally April found her words..._

_"Why do you want to know about The Shield?", her voice was firm, Leah hadn't heard this tone from April before, besides when April was training her._

_"Um...uh...", Leah was trying to find her words but couldn't_

_"Don't even go down that road, Leah. Trust me"_

_"Come on, April! I mean...it couldn't be that bad...do you even understand how powerful they are? I haven't even seen one match of theirs and I have heard of how dominant they are...just by looking at them you can tell-"_

_"You want to do this because of lust?", April accused_

_"NO!", Leah exclaimed "April you know I'm not like that. It's just that...if I really want to make a name for myself in this business...then I gotta start out big...and what better way than the hottest group in this entire wrestling business?"_

_April had finished getting dressed and now stood with her back turned to Leah, with her arms crossed_

_"So...everything I've taught you...it's not enough, right?"_

_"April...you know that's not true, why do you keep accusing me of things? What is so bad about The Shield that you won't tell me?"_

_"It's not just The Shield-"_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"The Shield...is The Authority's bodyguards...their shields...you wanna be around the shield, that clarifies you as a member of The Authority-You know what...why am I even going through all this trouble?"_

_April began to gather her things and walked out of the room, relunctantly, Leah followed after her. Like she had said, she didn't know anyone and April was her ride so..._

_But as they had begun to leave the arena, they almost bumped into the men in question...The Shield. April stopped and looked at them as they looked at her._

_"Look boys...__**AJ Lee...**__", Dean chuckled_

_Leah could see April's eye twitching...did she mention how much April is like her character?_

_"The name's April, dumbass", she said rather slow and calmly, but Leah knew April. She was trying to restrain herself, she may have been small but damn..could she kick anyone's ass, it didn't matter if you were male or female._

_"Easy, darlin'", Dean said in that hypnotizing voice of his "You don't want to do name calling...besides...we all know how you got that little championship anyway...it's no secret that you and Phil have been screwing"_

_They all laughed and April took a step forward_

_But Leah held her back_

_"April, come on", she spoke softly, but as Leah spoke to April, Dean's eyes landed on her, finally noticing her_

_"Who's this, __**AJ Lee?", **__Dean taunted as he walked closer to them_

_"Leave her alone, __**Ambrose"**__, April said, as she stepped in front of Leah, blocking Dean's way of her_

_With a chuckle, Dean stepped back and finally he, and the boys walked the other way, laughing their heads off_

_With one finally look, April turned to Leah_

_"Now do you see?"_

_But still as Leah and April left the arena, Leah could not deny the combination of fear and thrill going through her body_

* * *

_**WWE GYM**_

_"Come on, Leah!", April encouraged as she leaned against one of the glass mirrors, watching, as Leah did her brutal workout, specially designed by April herself._

_Leah was so tired, she felt that if she moved one more time, she would pass out._

_"You say you want to be great, you want to have a name in this business...you can't even take the pressure! Get off your ass, and do what I said NOW!", April yelled at her. And Leah knew that when April was in this state of mind, it was best to just do what she said to do._

_Leah did another 50, before Phil walked into the gym, wearing a jacket and shorts, with his bag slung over his shoulder. April moved from against the mirror, with a smile on her face as she met Phil halfway_

_"Can I stop now?", Leah asked hoarsely, but April waved her off, practically paying her no mind as her and Phil shared a long kiss. _

_Leah rolled her eyes and she rolled over on her stomach, burying her head in her arms as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. She heard Phil chuckle_

_"How ya doing, kid?"_

_"Fuck off Phil!", her muffled voice yelled and she heard Phil laugh again_

_"Oh, she's just mad because I told her: You say you want to be the best, you gotta train like the best, and you gotta take the pressure like the best"_

_"Like CM Punk", Phil smirked and Leah groaned_

_The doors opened and in walked Dean Ambrose, Leah's head snapped towards him. _

_April and Phil hadn't noticed yet, since they were too busy in their own conversation_

_However, Leah was excited as she could be._

_She got up off the floor so fast that even April turned and looked at her_

_"The hell's wrong with you?", April said before following Leah's gaze and rolled her eyes_

_Leah's heart sped up when Dean locked eyes with her, however, it appeared that Dean was paying her no mind. He sat down his bag, next to the row of dumbbells_

_He sat down on the bench and began his workout._

_April called Leah's name_

_"We're gonna head out, I think you've done good today. NXT's tomorrow, so you need to get physically and mentally ready"_

_Leah was bummed to leave, because she would just love to stare at Dean all day...I mean...what girl wouldn't? But in all, she knew April was right. Leah lifted her bag up on her shoulder and winced in pain_

_"You know...some day I'm gonna kick your ass for this April", Leah complained_

_"Uh huh", April said as she followed Phil out of the room, with Leah behind her._

_As Leah was passing by Dean, she noticed that he had in his Beats Headphones...but still she couldn't resist it._

_She walked up to him and stood there until he finally took off his headphones_

_"What?", he snapped as he sat one of the dumbbells down. Leah could not find her words_

_"Uh...uh...uh-"_

_"Do you have anything to say? I mean, I've got shit to do here"_

_Why was he being so mean? Damnit! He wasn't helping, he was only making her even more nervous_

_"I...I just wanted to say that...I think...I think-uh...I think you're a great wrestler...and you're good on-on the mic...umm...-"_

_"LEAH!", she heard April yell_

_"Uh...I-I gotta g-go!", she said to Dean as she ran out of the room_

_However, she didn't see the little smirk that Dean had on his face as he watched her leave_

* * *

_**NXT**_

_**"Headstrong" by Trapt**_

_Leah could hear the fans cheer loudly and it made her even more confident, she currently had this feud going on with the BFFs. It was going pretty good so far, and she was really getting over, as you can hear from the fans._

_Leah held up her sign, before walking down the ramp_

_"The following contest is a submission match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Mobile, Alabama...please welcome..Leah!"_

_The fans cheered as April climbed up the turnbuckle and held up her sign again_

_Her music died down as she heard Charlotte's music came on_

_"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Summer Rae and Sasha Banks...from Charlotte, North Carolina...Charlotte!"_

_Leah wasn't the least bit intimidated by Summer and Sasha_

_As Charlotte tried to throw her off her game, Leah only smirked at her_

_Charlotte and Leah stood across from each other as Sasha and Summer were yelling something at Leah, Leah didn't know what, because she was staying focused on what she wanted to do, just like April had told her._

_The bell rung and Leah and Charlotte flew at each other, like a pack of wild dogs_

_Charlotte had won the match, but it was a cheat. Of course, because of Sasha and Summer. But Paige and Bayley had ran down to the ring, making it even as an all out fight broke out._

_In the end, it was Leah, Paige and Bayley who were left standing in the ring, as the BFFs would cower back to the Locker Room._

_Leah had made it backstage, wiping the sweat off of her forehead as she made her way to the Women's Locker Room_

_But she heard a voice that made her stop in her tracks_

_"Good match, darlin'"_


End file.
